The Argument: Beast Boy and Raven OneShot
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: Every couple fights and argues all the time. For Beast Boy and Raven it was different they never do that. Until now. Is this end?


**Teen Titans: The Argument: Beast Boy and Raven One-Shot**

**Summary: Every couple fights and argues all the time. For Beast Boy and Raven it was different they never do that. Until now. Is this end? **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own any characters of Teen Titans just the plot**

**Author's Note: WARNING: Might contain adult content towards the end! My first lemon ever and I chose the Teen Titans Beast Boy and Raven I am so nervous!**

**Raven's POV**

I was crying. Crying in my room, facing down onto my bed, trying to control my emotions but I know I cannot not after that. I could hear stuff breaking from somewhere in my room but I did not care or bother to pick up whatever it was. Why? Why was I so stupid! I am such an idiot and now I know that we are over. Even though we did not say it, I just knew. I froze when I had heard something. It was a knock. And a voice: "Raven?" And I had thought about what had happened earlier our argument.

_There was lust in the air of Beast Boy's room when he was holding me, undressing me, kissing me everywhere moaning and groaning. But something inside of me snapped. "B-Beast Boy wait." He stopped kissing my neck, looking at me and I had looked away, trying to cover myself up. He sighed, getting off me, running a hand through his spiky green hair._

"_I'm sorry." He said looking at me. I shook my head, sitting up in his new king size bed he had gotten once he had turned 17 not to long ago._

"_It's my fault I shouldn't have—"He leaned over to kiss my cheek, stroking it._

"_It's alright it's my fault, I should have not gotten this far I was not thinking." I nodded understand, covering up with the blanket. "Are you alright?" He asked, bending down to grab his shirt. I nodded yes when he had given me my clothes. He sighed._

"_Beast Boy—"_

"_Raven." We both laughed nervously and he had given me the signal to speak first._

"_I am kind of hungry a little." He chuckled at me._

"_What me to make you your favorite dish?" I smiled and nodded at him and he had given me a kiss._

"_What were you going to say?" I asked him when he was getting off the bed, heading towards the door. He did not answer right away._

"_It's nothing." He says, turning to face me. "I'll be back with your food." He left the room, leaving me with my thoughts. Now it had made me wonder, what was it that he was going to say to me? I had thought about this when I was getting dressed, looking around at the new clean room and new dressers, and drawers. I helped picked out the bed covering for his bed and I knew that green was his favorite color so it made since when we were picking it out. _

_Once I had gotten on my shoes, I started to walk around, slightly touching the non-dusty drawers and a dresser, looking at the pictures of me and him and ones from the team. Opening one drawer and closing smiling. Something had caught my eye when I had opened a drawer. It was a small book, but when I had opened it, it was just a calendar notebook where he keeps up with dates and plans. I looked at a couple of months during the past year and my breath was caught up into my throat when I had seen something._

_December 24__th__ 2006_

_My First Night with Terra_

_I dropped the book, clutching my hand with my hand, trying to take control of my emotions that was in a spiral. First night with Terra? No, no, that cannot be possible; they were not even dating then! The mirror above me cracked a little. I breathe in and I had breathe out, standing up slowing, putting the book back into the drawer into place, fighting tears that want to come out but I am a fighter so I had held them in walking out of Beast Boy's room, almost running into him carrying a tray of tomato soup and tea. "R-Raven? What is wrong you look—"_

"_You slept with Terra on Christmas Eve of 06 didn't you." He widens his eyes, looking down, and then had looked at me with a look I could not place._

"_How would you know about that? I was going to tell you whenever we were about—"I slapped him. _

"_I can't believe you! You were not even dating her!" I glared at me._

"_So? We were going through a tough time with the whole Slade Thing and I cannot believe you out of all people who were going through my stuff my personal stuff!" I scoffed at him, crossing my arms. "Why would you do that?" I looked away from him, shaking my head, walking past him._

"_It doesn't matter now."_

"_Fine!"_

"_Fine!" I jumped when I had heard Beast Boy slapped his bedroom door with a loud bang and right then and there I had lost it, I started crying transporting myself into my room, locking the doors, falling onto the bed, just crying._

"Raven? Can I please come in?" I sat up slightly, drying my face with a hand. "Please Raven." I used my power to unlock the sliding door and Beast Boy walked in, running towards me, hugging me tightly. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry. I should have told you when we first started dating." He ran a hand through my now long violet hair while I had cried softly into his shoulder. "I promised myself that I will not make you cry, not ever, now look at what I had done." I leaned off his shoulder, looking at Beast Boy who looked sad and mad at himself. "I know that you probably hate me now." He looked away from me but I had shaken my head, bringing his face closer to me.

"It's my fault I shouldn't have gone through your stuff without permission. I-I was mad b-because I wanted our first time to be with each other whenever we were ready." We both blushed and Beast Boy cleared his throat.

"I guess I kind of ruin that." I shook my head, disagreeing with him. "I didn't?" I smiled at him, whipping my last tear that was falling.

"I am ready I know I am I won't stop this time." Beast Boy widens his eyes and I had blushed madly red when he had looked at me. Without saying a word, he kissed me, laying me back onto my bed.

**WARNING: LEMON STARTS HERE**

"Are you sure?" He asked when we had stopped for air. I did not say anything I reached up and had kissed him back my fingers going through his hair and I had gasped slightly when he had bitten my neck. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Just stopped talking for once." I grabbed the sheets while he was undressing me our breaths were sync with each other, the smell of lust in the air when he was kissing my body. We sat up in bed while I was fully unclothed I was somewhat jealous that he still had clothes on. We both helped each other taking off his uniform piece by piece slowly and gently. He spread my legs, getting in between. "Is it going to hurt?" I asked out of breath. He kissed my neck and then my lips before answering.

"Only the first time I promise." And that night, that night was when I had given myself to Beast Boy and that night I was free we were both free. We had made love.

**LEMON ENDS HERE**

**Author's Note: So nervous while I was typing I know it was probably not as good as all the other lemons out there but it was my first time writing one and I am sorry that it was short I really don't like going detail but hey it's a start please review and I had hope you guys had liked it! Read my other stories of TT please!**


End file.
